A Promise to Keep
by Vibez
Summary: T.J. and Veronica have remained best friends since childhood. While on their way to school both get pulled into the digital world where the meet a Renamon and Black Gatomon. The 4 set out to find a way home for the two humans.
1. Introduction

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? I can't see anything. Ah, why does my hand hurt? Am I dead? If I am, how did I die? Damn, I'm not ready to die. All my friends back home, they are waiting for me to come back. And, my mom, she'd be a wreck without me. I haven't had a chance o do anything with my music yet. And…and…I made a promise; I made a promise to her. I promised her that I would never abandon her, I would always be there for her; I refuse to break that promise. Damn it, I…will…not…die…HERE!_

In the darkness a bright light formed in an intricate design, it became brighter and brighter, eventually dispelling the darkness revealing a young man lying face up on the ground, a few seconds later he was standing at his full height of six feet two inches inspecting himself for injuries. He wore a mostly black ensemble: black shoes with two white strips running diagonally from the inside to the outside on both feet, black shin length Nike socks, and charcoal sanded jeans. His white tee shirt with two black eighth notes in the center fit him snuggly and his black sports coat with a large white treble clef on the back and a small gold one on the left lapel laid on top. His black suede fedora with a white strip wrapped around covered most of the top of his head but allowed some of his dark brown hair out of the back. All of this over his caramel skin.

"Damn, I don't look half bad" he chuckled.

He pulled a chain out from beneath his shirt, attached to it was a silver dog tag; smiled at it before returning it to its hiding place and took off at a run.

"I'm on my way V. I promised I wouldn't leave you, and I intend to keep that promise," he muttered to himself. He grabbed the door to his cell and turned to his right to run down the hallway.

In a dark room, a young woman is on a wall, trussed up, spread-eagle, chains around her arms and legs, looking utterly defeated. Her thick layers of long blonde hair, matted down with her own sweat, blood and dirt, drapes around her face down to her stomach, obscuring it from view as it hangs at her chest. Her once baby blue tee shirt is now a much darker tinge due to the reasons as her hair and torn to reveal her midriff with two scars running diagonally to form an "x" over her taught stomach, and is now a much darker tinge due to the reasons as her hair. Her labored breaths stretch her shirt causing the tears to become bigger as well as create new ones. Her tight fitting white jeans now looked more like a light grey, and had holes in them from wear and tear.

A thin slit in the wall allows a small amount of the nighttime light to hit her head, preventing her from being able to sleep. She instead moaned, murmured, and cried to herself under the moonlight, that he was coming for her.

"He said…he…said he wouldn't…leave…me. He said…h would…be…th…there… for meeeeeeeee. I am…not…alone…he is coming…for me….DAMN IT! WOULD YOU GET HERE ALREADY T.J.!

"Damn this mountain is big. I wish you'd digivolve and fly us up there."

"No can do without a digivice or my partner, Renamon and you know that."

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop me from wishing."

"Hey couldn't you just phase us up there?

"No Stephanie, too high, plus we would have no idea what's up there. Cat's may always land on their feet, but I'd prefer not getting kicked off the mountain once we get there."

"But we need to be there already, we have no idea what could be happening to those two, nor how long until he activates his plans."

"Fine, but hang on to your furry black tail. " Renamon picks up the Black Gatomon and yells, "Hold on Veronica and T.J. we're coming." She stops for a moment, crouching down to build power in her legs and then make a huge leap, in mid leap she and her passenger disappear into a slight blue flash of light.

_Vibes here, to those of you who have read my other story I apologize for the wait; I started over with a new story. My old one got out of hand and I had t o scrap it. However, I am going to keep that scene in this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 1

A promise to keep – Chapter 1

A black woman in her late thirties climbed the stairs of her two-story house. She stopped at the bathroom at the top of the stairs to wash her hands in the sink and fix herself up. She looked in the mirror for a bit and then got to work; she pulled her maroon hair into a small bun in the back except a bang draped over her left eye. She took a washcloth from a nearby cabinet and ran water over it before wiping it over her face. She dried it with a pink towel that had 'Hers' embroidered in white on a nearby towel rack. She then took off her red and white apron with an elephant in the center revealing a white short-sleeve blouse and a knee-length denim skirt. Her black polished business heels click-clacked as she left the bathroom and turned to the right where she approached a closed door with several signs on it, to which she paid no heed.

She opened the door and instantly looked her eyes on a sleeping form rolled up into a ball on a bed in front of a window of the darkened room. She smirked to herself and made her way over to the bed. She knelt down to where she guessed the head would be and sweetly whispered,

"T.J. honey, it's time to wake up. Come on baby, I made breakfast. Wake up."

She pulled the covers down and gingerly placed a kiss on its forehead. The sleeping form only groaned and turned away from the intruder retreating into the blanket. Again she smirked; she placed one hand on the covers, another on the chord to the blinds simultaneously yanking them and then slapped her hand onto the radio alarm clock on the night stand, she scooped it up and brought it with her to the outskirts of the room where she left it retreating down the stairs; all of this taking place within four seconds.

When she reached the bottom, she heard a knock at the front door, which she promptly answered.

"Good morning Ms. Allen, how are you today?"

"Oh! Good Morning Veronica, I'm fine and you?"

"Oh I'm good."

"I suppose you're here for T.J."

"Oh no, of course not; I'm here to chat with my future mother-in-law," she said with a playful sarcasm, to which both women laughed at. As they laughed, they both heard a yell and then a thud, to which Veronica recoiled and winced at while his mother only smiled.

"One of these days, he is seriously going to hurt himself, why won't he just clean his room?" Veronica sighed.

"He's so hard headed; I don't think that we need to worry about it. Anyways, I need to get to work, I made breakfast and there's coffee I the pot. Please help my baby get to school with his head attached?" T.J.'s mom half-pleaded.

"Yes mamm."

"Now, now, none of that, Ms. Allen will do."

"Alright take care."

"You too sweetie."

Veronica watched T.J.'s mom walk out the door, get in her car, and drive off; she then closed and locked the door headed up the stairs and sighed. She approached T.J.'s room and chuckled to herself at the signs. One read 'Stop, T.J.'s Room do not enter,' another looked like a hazardous waste sign, except it had a guitar on it, while another warned of flying purple monkeys. She then knocked on the door, when she received no response she rubbed her hands together, smiled mischievously, and laughed manically in her head.

She instantly spotted her victim sprawled out on the floor with one arm stretched out barely on the radio his mother left on this side of the room. She would have normally blushed of the sight of T.J. in his boxers and undershirt, if it were not for the fact that it was her adopted job to wake him up frequently and would normally find him in such a matter. Instead, she took off her top, revealing the modest navy blue bra she had underneath, and made her way over to the pile of clothes that T.J. was resting on. She lifted his outstretched left arm and turned him on his side then laid down next to him; after making sure she made sure her head, back, and butt pressed into him as snuggly as possible, she then wrapped his arm around her, clamped onto it, and waited with a smile plastered on her face.

_Strawberries. Lots and lots of strawberries. Wait how did I get into this strawberry field. Wasn't it night just a few minutes ago, how did it turn so bright? But man, at least they are soft, really soft. Hmm. I think I could just lie here all day. Hey, who is that over there? Is that, Veronica, it is her. How did she get here? But then again, how did I get here? Oh well. Why is she running so slow? Is this some sort of joke, oh well I might as well play along? I'll just run towards her just as slow._

_ "I love you T.J."_

_ 'I open my mouth to respond but can't manage to say a word. '_

_ "Well I'm waiting. Are you going to sit there or aren't you going to say you love me too." She says with a pout on her face and a single tear forming on her left eye. I am horrified that she is getting ready to cry and it is all my fault. This beautiful angel with bright golden hair shimmering in the sunlight, and angelic pale skin, with bright vivid, green eyes, and a natural shade of pink lips should not be crying. She falls to her knees and begins trembling. I did this to her. What the hell is my problem! I get behind her and fall to my knees, enveloping her in a hug like a father would his daughter. It was all I could think of to try to think of to stop her from trembling. But I failed miserably; in fact, she began to tremble more, so I gripped tighter and buried my chin into the crook in her neck. That's when I hear her, but she's not crying, in fact she's, wait she's laughing. When did I tell a joke? Wait is she laughing at me. In response, she begins guffawing aloud._

_ "Oh boy you should have seen your face. It was priceless. I wish I had a picture."_

_ I began to blush and turned my face away, I tried to turn away but she had already gripped my arms and did not let go._

_ Although I wish you would vocalize how you feel about me, I think I already have an idea about how you feel."_

_ She kept me where I was in the embrace for a few more moments before she started to move my left hand. I turned back to her and noticed that she was rubbing my hand over her breasts. Understandably, I blushed a noticeable red. Although she was not huge, they fit her frame nicely, and her nipples were just present enough to feel them underneath her bra. I then noticed that not only was she rubbing my hand on her breast, but also she was doing so without her shirt on. Wait, was she not wearing a shirt the entire time. Again as if she were reading my mind she said,_

_ "That's what I love about you T.J., not only do you not care about what I look like, but I feel completely safe around you. You would never take advantage of me."_

_ What happened next stunned me so much that I made no conscious action through the ordeal. She released my hands, turned around so she was facing me and sat on her knees. She then winked and flashed a seductive at me, before pushing me to my back. She then crawled up my body until she straddled my waist. She leaned down so that her face was right over mine. I could feel her stomach lay across min as our breaths caused them to retract and expand in synch. Along with their bellies, their chests also moved in sync, with her breasts pressing down on his chest. Her blonde hair draped over their heads, blocking out everything else but her face. Every time her breath hit his face, a new wave of strawberry fragrance washed over him. In fact, all about him he could smell strawberries. As she slowly drew closer to his face, he closed his eyes. Then he could hear her laughing again._

"Hey silly, are you done making out with the back of my head?"

T.J. opened his eyes and was greeted with bright gold, blonde hair, and assaulted with the smell of strawberries. It took his mind a few more seconds to catch with what his body was feeling and doing. As soon as his mind could match the face with voice he just heard, he paled a little. He didn't dare move as she turned over to face him, although he thought she might be oblivious to it, he was more than aware of the morning wood threatening to peak out of his boxers.

"Did you have a nice dream 'sweetie pie'?" she said mockingly, fully aware of what it was that was poking her in her stomach. "Was it about anyone in particular?" she questioned before making 'kissy' faces at him. At that his body responded to his mind' command he jumped up and was out of the room before she could reopen her eyes. _He, he, he. That trick never gets old._ Moments later, she heard a yelp in shock and discomfort. _At least start warm then turn it cold to get used to it._ She began to do a little picking up around his room.]

About half an hour later, he emerged from the bathroom draped in his white towel with gold embroidery, which read, 'His Majesty'. She wolf-whistled at him and caused him to blush a little before he spoke up.

"All right pervert, the peep show is over. If I could have a little privacy?" he said in a singsong tone.

"If that is your wish my liege," she said with a bow.

"As a matter of fact it is, go wait down stairs; I'll be down in a few minutes."

"All right, but don't take too long, her royal highness prepared a morning's feast before departing on her trip to earn gold for the kingdom."

"All right, all right, now, privacy please." He ushered out of the room and shut the door behind her. She decided to go downstairs and warm the breakfast back up on the stove. After twenty minutes, T.J. joined Veronica in the kitchen. He put two slices of toast in the toaster then grabbed the carton of Florida's Natural out of the fridge and started chugging away; Veronica scoffed at him.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want some?" he asked smiling.

"You pompous ass, your mom made breakfast and squeezed apple juice for you; and all you go and eat toast and drink the orange juice from the carton,", she said accusingly.

"Oh well."

"Do you even know what today is?" she said walking to the door to the backyard with a calendar posted next to it.

"Well yesterday was Sunday, so Christmas." He said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, I wonder what today's date is?"

"Oh let me go get my phone," before she could respond he bolted back upstairs.

"BUT THERE'S A CALENDAR RIGHT HERE!" she yelled after him. He returned a few seconds later and replied with a hint of arrogance,

"July 17, 2010, the fortieth anniversary of the first man to the moon. He then smirked glumly. "I told you I was paying attention in history class."

She rolled her eyes, "No that was yesterday the sixteenth, today is July 17, 2010, the seventeenth anniversary of my best friend's birth."

"Wait really that's what this was all about. Well why am I getting breakfast then?"

"All right smart ass. I get it, you didn't forget. Happy birthday." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "But you realize that I can't be seen in public with a clown right."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"The baseball cap, tie-dye shirt, Bermuda shorts, and 'man'dals have to go. Come on, let's go make you presentable."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"No questions let's go!" she grabs him by the arm and drags him upstairs. Ten minutes later they descend this time T.J. dressed in black shoes with stripes across them, faded black jeans, a white tee and black sports coat each with music notes in areas, and a black fedora.

"Given time restraints it's the best we could do. Anyway lets…oh wait I almost forgot, I have your gift in my bag wait here." She returned with a red box and when he tried to reach for it, she slapped his hand away and wagged her fingers. "Close your eyes."

"Oh all right."

When he opened his eyes again, he looked down and saw that he was wearing a dog tag with a picture of the both of them from the homecoming dance earlier this year.

"Wait when did I take this picture, and who's that pretty girl I'm standing next to," he asked with a knowing grin. She responded by popping him in the back of his head, crossing her arms, sticking her tongue out at him, and then turned her head away. He then stepped up to her wrapped his arms around her tightly and said, "I'm kidding, thank you very much."

She loosened up, returned the hug and replied, "you're welcome, but cut the wise crack or else."

"Or else what," he challenged. She popped him in the back of his head again, this time with the intent to hurt as the two let go of each other; "Ouch," what was that for?"he innocently asked rubbing the back of the head.

"A warning that I was being serious, now come on and let's eat breakfast and then get going before we're late."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yea…wait let me go get my I pod."

"I meant do you have your school supplies and homework," she yelled after him.

"It's in my backpack!"

"What about your project?"

"PowerPoint."

"And what about…"

"Purple folder, he said hopping down the last five stairs and heading to the door. "Are you coming?"

"All right, all right, let's go." The two head out the door and begin walking down the street.

The two friends still had about ten minutes before the bell rang so they walked leisurely down the stairs to the train station conversing with one another. They were so into their argument over who they thought was a better band that they didn't realize the train station was empty. As they were waiting for the train an elevator on the opposite end of the platform rang, they stopped their conversation for a few moments to look at each other and then back at the elevator. Their phones rang at the same time; once again, they looked at each other, T.J. raising one of his eyebrows in a quizzical manner. They pulled out their phones and then revealed their messages to one another each of them saying the same thing: "Do not resist the callings of adventure. Follow your heart. Take the plunge." They shrugged and continued waiting for the train. It had been ten minutes at this point and both were venting their frustrations in different ways.

"Damn it, I've never been late before, why the hell today. Fuck! This is all your fault," Veronica said emphasizing each syllable by poking T.J. in the chest, "if you could get up on time, or dress yourself or be serious for five seconds we'd be there all ready," she huffed, crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"Eh gal, you need to relaaax. Take a load. Enjoy the island breeze," T.J. said swaying in a Rastafarian manner.

"That's what I'm talking about, get serious," she said taking a swing at him. Expecting it he bent backwards and taunted her,

"How low can you go wooooman?"

"Damn it, get back here!" She took another swing just missing him.

"Spread love, not war." He flashed a piece sign.

She screamed and began chasing him around the station; she could get close but couldn't quite catch him. Sensing the impending danger, he broke for the still open elevator and began hammering the down button. She approached swaying her hips, not in a seductive manner, more of a taunting prey before one strikes.

"Have mercy," he whimpered.

"No way, she responded with a smirk on her face. She cracked her knuckles as the door closed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH. AAAHHH. Ouch, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Vibez here, I apologize for no digimon in this chapter, but they are going to be in the next chapter I promise. I also don't plan on this being a full out love story, there will be a decent amount of fighting and other things going on in this story. As per usual, reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 2

**A Promise to Keep – Chapter 2**

"You know you didn't have to hit me that hard," T.J. grumbled rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"Well you should have let me hit you earlier," she said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I fail to follow your logic."

"And that is why I will never lose an argument to you," she replied with a wink. "I am sorry though that I hit you so hard. Hmm, I know how to make it up; since it's your birthday, and your Mom is at work I'll kiss the boo-boo away," she finished teasing him in a baby talk.

"No it's alright, just don't do it again."

"But I want to make the baby feel better," she replied in the same tone while sliding over to him.

"I said its okay," he countered by lightly shoving her away.

"And I said, I'm going to make it feel better!" she jumped at him and began tickling him into submission.

"Stop it, stop. Please. Dear God. Please stop. ha ha HAHA hA Ha ha HA haha Ha ha hahahahhahahahah…"

The elevator began to sway, and she did stop and both looked up.

"Now look what you did, the elevator is broken," T.J. accused while pointing a finger.

"I did not, and if you just manned up and let me kiss you, it wouldn't have happened anyways."

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you pin this one on me. This is all your…"

" I can't hear you. I am right and you are wrong LALALALALALALALALALAL…"

While the two were arguing, the elevator began moving again, at a much swifter pace, but both were oblivious until the elevator violently shook tossing them onto one another unconscious.

"OW . My head, what happened?" T.J. craned his head up and began looking around in the utter darkness. He tried to move but could not, feeling something soft, but with weight, pinning him down. "Is this what it's like o be dead?" he again asked to no one in particular. He jumped when he heard his friends soft but annoyed voice answer "no stupid of course not. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to feel me do this," she said before managing to reach up and pinch his cheek.

"Why did you do that, I don't recall saying that I was dreaming."

"Hey I'm here aren't I?"

"Don't flatter yourself. And get off me your heavy."

"Humph. You ass, you just called me fat." She retaliated by hopping up a little and coming down on where she could feel was below his ribcage."

Breathlessly he replied, "No I said you were heavy, there's a difference. Fatness deals with volume. Weight deals with how dense you are."

Catching his dual meaning, she smacked him in the face and screamed, "Shut up stupid."

"How the hell can you keep aiming so well, its pitch black in here. And would you get off." She responded by playfully smacking him then getting up, he followed soon after oblivious to the hand she offered in the dark. "So how do you suppose we get out of here?"

"We could use your head," giggling afterwards.

"Oh hilarious," he replied rolling his eyes."

"I was serious."

"No."

"Fine then, how about this, I grab one door and you grab the other and we pull."

"Nice of you to actually suggest something useful."

"Grab one of the doors!"

"Hey did you see that Renamon?" a Black Gatomon asked looking through the tree lines to the sky.

"Unfortunately yes, and it looked awfully close to our home. We better get moving," a Renamon responded.

The two were running to the dense rain forest like environment for five minutes before reached a clearing. In this clearing they saw a large black cube structure, slightly crumpled, but clearly embedded in the ground.

"Well I think we have a permanent front lawn ornament," Gatomon said warily.

"Yea but for what house?" answered, with hostility escaping from her response. "Damn it, it took us a month to build a decorate it."

"Yeah but at least neither of us were in there," Gatomon replied just now noticing the wreckage of their tree house scattered in several piles around the clearing. We might as well find out who or what it was that destroyed our home."

The two walked over to the wreckage of the rectangular structure and found a slit on the other side. Even more interesting they could hear muffled voices coming from inside. Both pressed their ears up to the slit.

"Damn it, Stupid door; Open Up!" T.J. said struggling with the door. Veronica long ago gave up on the door and was now attempting to use her cell phone to call for help.

"Hey will you shut up I can't hear anything," Veronica reprimanded him.

"Hey at least I'm trying to get us out of here, you're over there trying to cancel your nail appointment."

"F.Y.I. jerk, I am trying to call for help. And my nail appointment this afternoon was s I could look nice for my stupid best friend at his stupid surprise party." She covered her mouth in attempt to take back what she said. T.J. continued trying to open the door, but the two remained silent for a while.

"Well, I think I heard enough, we should go find a new tree to build a house in," Renamon said nonchalantly crossing her fingers behind her head starting to walk off.

"Hold it right there. We are not going to leave these two alone in there. Get over here and help me open this door," Gatomon ordered.

"No I don't want to," Renamon replied not even turning around."

"Now or else!"

"Or else what pipsqueak," Renamon replied turning around raising her fist in a threatening way, to which Gatomon smirked.

"Cat's eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon cried out. Renamon's eyes dilated and all emotions left her face. "Now help me open the door!" Renamon did not respond verbally, but instead walked back to the elevator, put a hand on both sides of the doors, and easily slid them open.

"Ha. I did it. And you wanted to call for help." T.J. turned back to his speechless pale friend, while he beamed with pride. " Hey you don't have to be so surprised that I was strong enough to open the damn doors…Hey I said I was sorry for yelling at you earlier…Answer me damn it!" his voice raising in intensity.

She pointed behind him and meekly said," I don't think you opened the door. I think it did." T.J. turned around stared at the bipedal vulpine for a few seconds then fainted, falling backwards into his friends lap; the fox creature reached in towards them. Acting on a primal, and childish, instinct she grabbed T.J.'s head tucked it into her chest rolled into a ball and yelled out, "leave us alone!"

"Renamon stop," a little girl-like voice rang from outside. Veronica dared to peek and saw a black cat like figure poke its head inside, "So you two are what were in here. Who are you?" It reached its hand out to Veronica who stared at it for a few minutes before she too fainted. "Was it something I said?" Black Gatomon shifted its head to one-side.

_Vibes here:_

_ So what do you all think? All four intended members of the protagonist party have met all-be-it informally. I am assuming that if you are reading this that you are a fan of the series and either know what the digimon look like, or you can look them up online. Suggestions and reviews are greatly appreciated._


	4. Chapter 3

**A Promise to Keep – Chapter 3**

"So let me get this straight, you two are humans. And got stuck in this elevator, and then showed up here, where Renamon and I found you and pulled you out," Gatomon spoke to the group, which was sitting in a circle, except for T.J. whose head was resting on Veronica's lap.

"That seems right. By the way my name is Veronica, and my incapacitated friend over there is T.J. Nice to meet you…" Veronica reached out her hand signaling for a formal introduction.

"OH where are my manners. My friend here is Renamon," Renamon and stuck her tongue out at Gatomon, who then continued, "and I am Gatomon. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"All right now that the tea party is over, take you "boy" friend and go on back to your world so we can live in peace!" Renamon said in edge pointing at the T.J.'s sleeping form, whose head was still lying on Veronica's lap.

"Renamon that was rude!" Gatomon screeched. "Would you excuse us for a second?" Gatomon asked grabbing Renamon by the hand and dragging her off to a corner before even waiting for a response."

"Oh sure, b-b-but he isn't my b-b-boyfriend," a pink faced Veronica sheepishly responded. While Gatomon and Renamon argued in a corner, T.J. started to come to. He started to fidget which got Veronica's attention; she promptly looked down to check on him, forgetting her condition after she was just embarrassed.

"I must be having a nightmare, after what happened yesterday, and now you staring at me while I'm sleeping, I do believe my best friend is a perv," T.J. said with a sly smile. Her left eye began to twitch as a vein formed in the center of her forehead. She smiled sweetly said, "I'm just glad you're all right. So I can do this again." She slapped him hard enough to gain the attention of the two digimon in the corner, who immediately returned to Veronica, who is sweetly smiling with her knees tucked into her chest, and a semi-conscious T.J. that sprawled out across the floor. He murmured, "I suppose I deserved that." The four began filling T.J. in on hat he missed, but Renamon and Gatomon evaded the issue of what they were talking about in private. Through persuasion, and a little 'cat's eye hypnotism', ala Gatomon, the group set off for Ginnai, the elder of the digimon world.

"So you two seem awfully hostile towards one another to be mates. Are you two like this all the time?" Renamon asked out after seeing T.J. and bicker for the tenth time since they left the remains of the tree house an hour ago. "Is this how "boy" friends and "girl" friends act in the human world?"

"WHAA!" the two blurted out with visible blushes on both of their faces. She/he is not my mate!"

"B-b-be-besides, I'm too young to even…mate…" Veronica said turning almost blood red at the last word.

"Besides I wouldn't I want to mate with her anyways?" T.J. said aloud in an untactful and blunt manner. Gatomon winced while Renamon smirked, both knowing the impending action. Veronica started shivering as if crying; oblivious to his mistakes he turned to ask what was wrong, to meet with Veronica's fist sending him flying to a nearby tree. Gatomon went to check on him while Renamon chuckled.

"You know, I think I'm starting to like these humans, Gatomon."

"No you like punching bags, now get over here and help me carry him, he' going to be out for a little while.

"No I don't wanna', why doesn't his "girl" fri…on second thought why don't I help you out there," Renamon's tone shifted to an apologetic one as she saw the pissed off face on Veronica.

Half an hour later T.J.'s eyes opened, he noticed Veronica and Gatomon up ahead talking, but he remained motionless. _Maybe if I don't move, I can get Renamon to carry me the rest of the way. _As if on cue, Renamon dropped him on his butt, not expecting it he rolled and hit his head on the ground.

"What was that for?" T.J. asked clutching his head.

"For trying to take advantage of my generosity.

"What the hell now you can read minds?"

"No, my ears aren't just for show, I could hear the second your breathing pattern returned to normal," Renamon responded by stop walking crossing her arms and turned to face him with an, you-better-not-try-it-again, look on her face.

"Oh," he responded without interest

"Plus I was getting tired of carrying you. I was getting ready to start dragging you," she said grinning."

"Oh," he responded in a defeated tone as he sweat-dropped.

"Will you stop moping around, I was kidding. We need to catch up to your "girl" friend and Gatomon.

"I told you already she's not my girlfriend!" a flustered T.J. yelled.

"Oh yeah then what is she? And why are you so bothered by it?" said teasing him.

"Well- uh…well she…she's just a girl, th-that happens to be my friend. And I am not bothered by It." he said tripping over his words, tapping his two index fingers together. Renamon was rolling on the ground laughing the entire time with tears in her eyes. "Shut up!" He then crossed his arms and pouted.

_Renamon's Thoughts: Wow, these humans sure are emotional. I can't believe how much reaction I' getting out of him with a little teasing. The girl however seems more collected, and stronger than him. I hope that Gatomon was right and nothing is about to happen. If I was right and something is about to happen to the digital world, hope that I get partnered up with her, he's useless. Although his puppy dog look is kind of cute. Especially those eyes. DAAMMIT!_

"Hey Renamon hello are you okay. Hey. Snap out f it." T.J. had been trying to get her attention for a few minutes now; when she flinched at his snap in her face he knew that he got to her but waited until she spoke up to be sure.

"Wh-what do you want." She turned around and started walking down the path.

"Hey you just completely zoned out back there. Are you okay?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Besides I wasn't the one who's been unconscious for two of the three hours he's been in."

"Hey that wasn't my fault. Veronica may be a girl but she hit hard."

"I know that's why I would like to catch up with them, I have a better chance of surviving if I am not stuck protecting you." She said flatly.

"Hey!"

The two were walking for a good hour neither conversing the entire time. T.J. noticed they were no longer in a rain forest, but more of a thick dark one. The trees towered above blocking most of the sunlight, and the sides were pitch-black due to the seemingly endless rows of trees. _Wait rows. Why are these trees in rows? I wonder if Renamon has noticed. This silence is getting to me though, maybe I should tell her._

"Hey Renamon have you…" he began.

"Shh. Be quiet." She commanded with a harsh whisper.

"What's your problem now?" T.J. asked irritated.

"As much as I prefer you would, I didn't tell you to shut up! I said be quiet," she whispered directing a bit of the harshness t T.J. this time.

"Well why? He lowered his voice so it would go no further than Renamon.

"Better. Now. We are being followed and I am not quite sure where our pursuer is yet. So I need you quiet so that I can listen for them."

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways, have noticed the trees? They all seem to be in rows and columns."

"You're just now catching onto that. It's been like that for a good ten minutes."

"Hmmn. I wonder where Gatomon and Renamon are, and why didn't they wait on us.

"Me too." Renamon's ears twitched she, lunged at T.J. tackling him to the ground."

"What did I do now?"

Renamon ignored him and instead reached out above him. He followed her hand to a tree behind his head where a shuriken embedded itself in the trunk.

"Sorry."

"A thank you would suffice." She replied flatly. She pulled the shuriken from the tree and began to examine it.

"Hey Renamon you are kind of crushing me. Would you mind getting off?"

"Oh, yea, sorry." She stood up offering T.J. a hand, he took it and began looking at the item in Renamon's hand.

"Is that a…"

"Yes, and I think we are getting ready to reunite with our friends."

"How do you know?"

Suddenly hundreds of kunai began raining down, with strings attached. Out of fear, T.J. grabbed onto Renamon as the ropes began to wrap around the two of them. The two ropes turned into a cocoon and the two toppled down onto the ground.

"Damn, that hurt."

"Hey T.J."

"Yeah"

"Do you scare easily?"

"No why?"

Three ninjamon appeared in front of the two no one said anything, no one needed to, all of their faces showed their thoughts. The ninjamon were stoic, but intimidating all the same. T.J. was terrified with a gaping mouth raised eyebrows, and a twitching eyebrow. While Renamon was pissed, partly because the Ninjamon caught her, but mostly because she could fill a warm liquid on her fur down where T.J.'s hips should be meeting her right thigh.

"Damn it T.J. I just washed my fur this morning!"

_Authors note: As per usual, I appreciate all reviews and suggestions. And don't worry, Renamon is not going to go all lovey-dovey in the next chapter. But I still haven't decided on T.J.'s partner yet. Nor have I finished on the protagonists. _


	5. Chapter 4

A Promise to keep – Chapter 4

"Hey Gatomon, how did we get in this situation?"

"You want the long or short version"

"Short please. Who? What? When? Where? Why? Would suffice."

"Well in that order, Ninjamon. Jumped us, tied us up, and probably gassed us. I'd say about an hour ago by the sun. We are still in some part of the forest, which I'm guessing was there territory."

"Oh is that all."

"So, I think we have a while until the others get here. Why don't you tell me about yourself?

"How do you know that the others are coming?"

"Ninjamon are very territorial, I'm sure that Renamon and T.J. have already run into them and are o there way here to save us."

"But what if they walked in the forest and got caught too? What if…" Veronica began to sound hysterical.

"Calm down Veronica!" Gatomon snapped irritated. "First off, Renamon knows the area just as well as I do. She knows what to do if she goes into the forest."

"Okay, but how would they know where to find us?" Veronica said quickly before Gatomon could interrupt.

"Secondly…" Gatomon smirked knowingly, "I never said that they didn't get caught. Now will you calm down? Let's talk a little about the 'human' world." The two sat in the small tent made of bamboo, with their arms tied behind their backs, on their knees, and began conversing.

"Hey T.J. ..."

"Yeah."

"You're worthless." Renamon spoke to T.J., who was still tied to her.

"Yea I know," T.J. responded in a defeated manner. The ninjamon that was carrying them suddenly stopped as a second stepped up to blindfold the two of them. "Is this really necessary?" The only response was a grunt as the ninjamon picked them back up again and leapt up into the treetops.

"T.J. are you okay?" Renamon asked with concern and suspicion. What troubled her the most was the fact that because of the position T.J. was in, she could feel the back flips going on in his stomach. He soft murmurs she heard him utter did not put her at ease.

"No, I don't feel so good Renamon," T.J. said woozily. It was then, that she looked down, and noticed his face buried in the fur next to the white puff on her chest. She then noticed that he looked green, and had a guess as to what was about to happen.

"You wouldn't dare!" she challenged with an eyebrow cocked.

"So he actually did that? Wow, I never thought that he would have the guts to do it."

"Yeah, well that's T.J. for you."

"No wonder you like him so much."

"Well he is my best friend," Veronica said beaming.

"That's not quite what I mean."

"Well what do you…" Veronica began to drift off as she realized what Gatomon was getting at.

"I mean that you have a crush on him, as evidenced by the fact I asked to talk about you and not three seconds into your conversation you began to talk about T.J... Not to mention that ever since we started talking about him, your heartbeat has hastened and your breathing has became shallower. And…ever since I began confronting you about it, you have been blushing. So please do not deny it. I would be so much easier if you were to…"

"All right fine, I won't deny that I like him. But…but…but it doesn't matter. Fathead is too oblivious to catch on. I've practically thrown myself at him and completely ignores my advances. I don't know what else to do though…" at this point she was on the verge of crying.

"Well for one you can stop crying, we are getting ready to escape; I would prefer it if you weren't a useless bawling liability as we do so." Gatomon said with a calm, soothing, but indifferent voice.

"But…then …why did you get…me so worked up for?" Veronica managed to squeeze between sniffles.

"Also don't worry about it; things are going to work out how they are supposed to. Men are weak, fragile and primitive creatures. If you force yourself on him, he is going to escape. You have to play with him, let him think he has his freedom, but keep an eye on him, only when he is starting to sneak away do you pounce and remind him that he is yours got it." Renamon said playfully.

Veronica gave Gatomon a long puzzled stare, trying to digest what it was that Gatomon told her; but then smirked. "Yea, I think I do."

"Good now are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yea but how are we…" Gatomon put a furry finger up to her lips to quiet her

"Shhh…just watch and listen. When I give the signal, take T.J. and run. Stay in the shadows and make your way out of the village, when you get out of the gates head towards the mountains. Renamon and I should be along shortly. And whatever happens, whatever you see or hear keep running you got that."

"Yea… hey wait a second, when did you get loose, and why am I still tied up?" Gatomon put a furry finger up to her own lips to gesture her to be quiet, however she had her claws extended to answer her question. Moments later a ninjamon brought a tied up Renamon and T.J. into the same room and dropped them in the center. He started to look around for the other two creatures he was sure that were in here when a black blur caught his eye. He turned around to be meet Black Gatomon grinning like the Cheshire cat.

She softly whispered, "Cat's eye hypnotism," he fell to the floor and Gatomon quickly tied his arms and legs with the remains of her shredded rope. She took a moment to admire her handy work and patted the unconscious ninjamon on the head. "You have escaping prisoners; I don't think you should be taking a cat-nap."

"Okay, if you are done can you untie me; I can't wait to get this monkey off my back…or thigh." Renamon whispered harshly.

"That's rude Renamon. You didn't have to call him a monkey." Gatomon said as she made her way over to cut the ropes binding Renamon and T.J.. "Although he does seem awfully clingy," Renamon noted, as he did not let go as Renamon stood up. Renamon successfully pried him off and he fell on his butt on the floor, he began shaking his head around starting to regain full consciousness.

"Alright Veronica now," Gatomon cut Veronica loose and pointed to the entrance. Veronica grabbed T.J.'s arm, pulled him up off the ground, and began running through the entrance. She quickly surveyed the area located the gate and made a beeline towards it. Right before she got to the gate two ninjamon jumped in front of her. She stopped shrieked and buried her head into T.J.'s chest.

"Lightning paw."

"Diamond storm."

"All right they're gone. Get going. And, don't expect him to do much. Small-fry here wasn't much help at all on our way here," Renamon called out. Veronica cracked an eye open to see Renamon and Gatomon standing near the exit.

"If you hadn't had stopped, we wouldn't have had to give away our positions, now get going!" Gatomon said pointing to the forest path outside the gates. Veronica nodded, recaptured T.J.'s arms and then ran out to the path and then in the directions of the mountains in the distance. "Remember keep running!" Gatomon called out after them. Renamon and Gatomon turned to each other as several ninjamon jumped from the shadows and surrounded them.

The two stood back to back, (_actually back to calf in Gatomon's case._

"What was that Vibez?" Gatomon said with her claws at Vibez's neck

_Oh nothing anyways back to the story._) The two stood back to back, and dropped to defensive poses.

"You realize of course we are going to have to trade partners fight. I can't get along with mine."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Hey, what's that smell?"

"Please drop it, I'd prefer to forget the kid altogether."

"But how did he…"

"I said drop it!"

"Alright let us hurry up and dispose of these amateurs. T.J. and Veronica are going to be useless until we meet with Ginnai."

"Happy to oblige, power paw!" Renamon cried out leaping towards the surrounding ninjamon.

"I'd prefer to keep my paws clean but time is of the essence. Lightning paw!" Gatomon cried out jumping in the other direction.

_Author's note:_

Vibez: _ I apologize if I got anyone worked up, but I didn't plan on writing out a full-length battle yet; but one is coming soon. And, for my little outburst earlier I apologize, I couldn't help it. It's just really funny how much shorter Gatomon is than Renamon. _

"What was that Vibez?"

Vibez: _Oh nothing, nothing at all. I was just saying how much freakishly larger Renamon is than you, she's really the weird one._

Renamon: "Get over here you! What's your problem with my height?"

Vibez: _No…nothing Rena…mon. Please stop the…choke…hold._

Renamon: "Why should I?"

Gatomon: "Renamon drop him."

Renamon: "Oh you're no fun."

Gatomon: "Sure I am I'm plenty of fun. I'll prove it. Hey you Vibez, next chapter show off how fun I am."

Vibez: _Ahugh…gh…haaa…ahhh…_

Gatomon: "Oh my gosh, Renamon he's turning blue let go of him."

Renamon: "But I just want to hug him."

Gatomon: "Let go!"

Renamon: "Fine."

_Th-thanks Gatomon._

Gatomon: "You can thank me by holding up your end of the bargain."

Vibez: _But I wanted to do the Renamon-Meramon scene next._

Gatomon: "Oh well you're doing this one now."

Vibez: _I'm not. You can't tell me what to do. I am the author of the story._

Gatomon: "Well I'm taking over!"

Vibez: _Hey let go of my hair!"_

Gatomon: "Then do my scene."

Vibez: _No, I'm doing the Renamon scene._

Renamon: "Hey what's scene are you talking about."

Veronica: Oh my, you are actually doing that scene. How could you do that to her?

Vibez: Gah…it's not that bad…I didn't…will you cut that out…I didn't write anything too graphic…get off me you stupid cat!

Veronica: But, that's going to hurt her. It may well kill her.

Vibez: _It won't I promise. Ow…fuck that hurt get off me (grabs Gatomon by her tail and tosses her across the room, knocking her unconscious when she hits the wall.) ah that's better. Now does anyone else want to question the omnipotent author of this story?_

Renamon: I still don't know what the hell you guys are talking about.

T.J.: Hey, what's up guys? What's going on?

Veronica: Oh T.J. it's terrible, Vibez is going to put Renamon in that terrible ra…I mean scene with the Meramon. Won't you stop him… please? (Japanese cherry-blossoms fall from the sky as she walks up to T.J. puts an arm on his chests and buries her face in his chest)

T.J.: You mean the rape scene. No way, you're actually putting it in there, about time.

Veronica: Oh T.J. how could you (trying to squeeze the life out of him [with her breasts].)

T.J.: I'm getting tiered of Renamon always having an attitude with me.

Vibez: _Sorry Veronica, but this is my story. He's oblivious to you until I say otherwise._

Renamon: What the hell, there is no way you're having a Meramon come anywhere near my body!"

Vibez: _Too bad none of you have any say in the matter. In fact, you all will go back to the story and forget we even had this conversation._

Renamon: How the hell am I supposed to…"

Vibez: _You will return to the story world and you will forget this conversation._

Everyone: We will return to the story world and we will forget this conversation."

Vibez: _Thank you George Lucas. So anyways, the Renamon-Meramon scene is up next and it's about time for some digivolution, so if not in the next one they will be getting digivices soon. _


End file.
